Just A Lie
by Do You Wonder
Summary: Rose has had it with her life. But it all changes when she meets Jack. The two are in unconditional and wonderful love. Rose believes nothing can come between them. The problem is, Jack is harboring a dangerous secret... This is Rated T, JUST IN CASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**So...here is my very first Fanfiction story. I hope it doesn't suck. I mean, I REALLY hope it turns out to be a good story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

_Jack's POV_

I never really meant for it to happen, it just did…

_Rose's POV_

That was the only thing I could think about. As I lay motionless under my blankets, I went through the memory again…

_"What nice escargot…" Ruth exclaimed as she used one of her five forks to stab the thing. I watched in disgust. How can someone eat such a horribly filthy creature? I turned my head away quickly from the sight and glimpsed Cal making long strides in my direction. I was throwing up in my mouth a little for multiple reasons. One, I could see Cal. Two, I could also see fried and garlic-buttered snails. Three, the rocking of this abomination of a boat makes all of the above ten times worse._

_My arm was uncomfortably twisted. "Fancy a dance, dear?" sad Cal with his Chardonnay breath. I crinkled my nose._

_"Of course, honey..."_

_"So, we missed you at our evening tea yesterday."_

_I sighed. Here we go again. " I wasn't feeling well…I had a bit of a stomachache, dear."_

_"Really? Well, I do hope you feel better soon. "_

_I could tell he wanted to hit me, as he had done so several times before. You could say he had trust issues. But all he did was "gently" shove me out the door of the banquet hall. Away from people, he gritted his teeth and growled, "From now on, I want to know where you are. Every second, of every hour, of every day."_

_The only thing I could feel was the burning of tears in my eyes and Cal's large hand wrapped around my wrist. He threw down my hands and stormed back inside. I glanced down to my wrist. I couldn't help it. I burst into sobs as the red welt I saw throbbed painfully. Lifting up my skirts, I awkwardly stumbled out as fast as I could. Why I had to wear six-inch heels, only God knows…_

_Tears blinded me as I pushed past several people. They all looked at me, as if they had never seen someone sad and angry. I kept running and stopped at the stern of titanic. Thoughts ran through my mind. Terrible thoughts. The world wouldn't miss me if I were gone, right?_

* * *

**_Sorry about the short chapter! :( I can never write for a long time without getting bored...haha_**

**_Anyways, please Read and Review! I'll try to update a chapter a week, if not more...(:_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, here is the next chapter! Please read and review! _**

**_I guess this story is going to jump around a bit. From here on out, italicized text will be flashbacks._**

**_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._**

* * *

_Rose's POV_

_I stared down into the black sea of gloom as I climbed over the rail. In the back of my mind, I was screaming at myself to climb back over, stop this madness, and go to my safe bed. But my body ignored my brain and my hands slowly started to slip from the bar…_

"_You had better not,"_

_I heard a man's voice behind me. I didn't dare turn around. _

"_Stay back, or I'll jump."_

"_No, You won't"_

"_What? Of course I will."_

"_No you won't."  
"You are not my mother. You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do."_

"_Well, if you jump, I'll jump in after you. "_

"_No you won't."_

"_I most certainly will. I've seen too much. I am a witness. I'm involved."_

_I sighed. He was not going to give up. "Might I at least get your name?"_

"_Jack. Jack Dawson. And you?"_

"_Rose Dewitt Bukater." I tightened my grip on the cold metal and turned my head. What I saw was amazing…_

_He was far more handsome than Cal, with slicked back blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He had removed his shoes and coat, already prepared to die. I could see that he liked what he saw as well, just from his expression. _

"_So, shall I come and pull you back up, or should I jump in with you?"_

_I finally gave in to my conscience and started to climb back over the rail. But before I could get a foothold on the bar, my damn stilettos slipped, and in a split second I was hanging on only by my fingertips._

_Jack's POV_

I sat on my bunk, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

_I don't even know what did happen. One second I was talking to a pretty lady, the next, I was trying to stop her from dying. I held onto her hands tightly as she screamed and tried to pull herself back up. _

"_D-d-don't let go!"_

"_I won't, Rose, I'll never let go!"_

_Both struggling, we managed to yank her back onto the deck of the ship. _

_I breathed a sigh of relief._

_Rose's POV_

_That's when I heard the terrible shriek._

_Jack's POV_

_I had never felt so happy, nervous, scared, and relieved at the same time. Rose was safe. Then came the terrible thought. Shit. _

_Before I could think any further, several men came running up to us. One of them grabbed me, the other grabbed Rose. They had probably seen Rose's torn dress and her terrified expression._

"_Take this man away!' shouted the one holding Rose. I could tell she didn't want to be held like that, as she struggled to escape. _

"_Wait! No! Please, just listen!"_

_The men stopped reluctantly. _

"_He saved me! I leaned too far across the railing and slipped. He pulled me back up…"_

_The men let go of me and awaited orders. _

"_Fine. But you are still coming with me."_

"_Jack-" she was cut off by the man, who dragged her away. _

"_I'm sorry…" she mouthed, before she became merely a shadow. _

_I stood dumbstruck. She had to be rich, to have such bodyguards..._

Suddenly, the thought came back. The terrible one. Dammit. That little…Ughh…It was all my fault. She was tied up. How... She just _had_ to scream.

* * *

**_Hopefully you enjoyed it! Sorry it's so short… ): I'll try to update soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enjoy this next chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be awesome if I owned any of this?**_

* * *

_Jack's POV_

Tommy strolled into our pity little steerage room looking unusually cheery (as usual). "How can you be so damn happy?" I shouted across the room. He stopped and looked at me strangely.

"What happened?"

"You didn't get the news?

"No…what is it?"

"That little whore started screaming."

"Is there need to call her a… " He paused abruptly as his expression changed. "What the hell? That's precisely what you were to stop her from doing!"

"I know! It's all my fault…"

"Did they find her?"

"I don't know…I was somewhere else."

"Where could you have possibly have been?"

"I was…at the stern. A woman was leaning too far across the railing…she slipped. I pulled her back."

"What?"

"Dammit, man, I almost got arrested!"

"Why?"

"When I pulled her back, her dress was torn and I was leaning over her. She must have been married and rich. Her bodyguards came and took her away…"

"Well, be careful. You never know what can happen. Just don't get arrested. They might find out something…that's the worst that could possibly happen. It is what it is…our plan cannot be discovered."

"Right…" I agreed, as I fell back into a deep sleep.

_Rose's POV_

I was still terrified. The memory wouldn't rest for even five minutes to let me sleep. And…I was still swooning. Jack…handsome name, much more attractive than Caledon. Cal. Urrgghhh. But there was nothing I could do; Cal and I were set to be married the same week in which we docked in New York…

The next morning I was feeling very nauseous. I guess I was still in shock. I stumbled to the washroom and splashed water on my face. I thought about it, and decided to thank Mr. Dawson for the night before. But would Cal allow it? After he had dragged me off, despite my protests, he had angrily shoved me into her quarters. The only words he left me with were, "You will never go on the deck of this boat. Nor will you ever talk to any other man besides the servants, the other first classmen, and I."

So I snuck out. I quietly got dressed and opened my door a crack. It was deathly silent, as if someone was waiting for me, about to catch me sneaking out. Luckily, no one did, and I made it to the hallway. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my breathing. Tiptoeing down the corridor, I almost got lost on my way to the Grand staircase. This ship was so big. Surprisingly, I felt that I would rather go on a modest ship like the Carpathia or the Olympic, rather than this one…if it was a person, it would be hated. So full of itself…overly self-confident. Like Cal. Jack and I belong on another ship, we belong together. I kicked my own ass in the back of my mind; how could I think so outrageously? I was to be wed to Cal, not a…I couldn't bring myself to call him what all others in my class would…a gutter rat. He was much more than that, I could just tell…

_Jack's POV_

It was about five in the morning when I woke up. I looked for Tommy, who I soon found out was knocked out cold on the top bunk. Early as it was, it was strange because it was very bright outside. The events from the night before suddenly came crashing back into my mind, like a dam collapsing and the water was drowning me. It overcame me. It was all my fault. The plan was going so well, but I left my post to get a drink…and then I met Rose…and saved her. Honestly, that was the best thing that ever happened to me. But she ruined it all. She had been bound She had been gagged. But she had gotten out of it somehow…she had to scream…at that…exact…moment…

* * *

_**The end of Chapter Three! Hope you liked it. Please read and review. I know a lot of you are reading it. Stop right now and click on the button. Right now. Come on, it takes ten seconds. How am I supposed to know what's wrong with my story if no one bothers to tell me? Or PM me. Please? You don't have to say much. Just suggest an improvement, point out a spelling mistake, even say good job. I'm saying please. With strawberry chocolate ice cream sugar candy on top? You'll review? Yay!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Uuurrrgghhhh. It's nearly midnight…I should go to bed…but I think I'll write another chapter. Hahaha!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic.**_

* * *

_Rose's POV_

When I reached the big clock I was surprised to see that it was only five in the morning. No wonder no one else was there. Still, I appreciated the alone time and I sat down in one of the fancy banquet chairs.

_Jack's POV_

Secretly, I was hoping to run into Rose on my way to the deck. I refused to believe that but I knew it was true. I passed through the first-class area and caught a glimpse of someone. I stopped. Could it be Rose? No, her bodyguards would never let her out. The woman was sitting in a banquet chair, very still, as if waiting for someone. I quietly approached her.

"Rose? Is that you?"

"Who…oh, hello, Mr. Dawson. What are you doing up so early?"

"Please, call me Jack. And what about you? Your big burly friends would never let you go anywhere alone…not after what happened the other day."

"That's right…I snuck out," she confessed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? They seemed very angry just to see you outside."

"'They' are nothing more than puppets. Puppets controlled by my fiancé, Caledon Hockley."

"Was he the one who…took you away?" I pulled a chair and sat down-wow, that is a nice chair.

"Yes…and even he could tell that I didn't appreciate it, that's just how he is."

"So he's not very pleasant to be around…"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Sorta. You were fighting him and talking back…you don't respect him."

"I respect him about as much as he respects me. Which is about, this much." Rose held up her finger and thumb with a gap in between, about half an inch wide.

"Wow. So just break off the engagement. Can't you do that?"

"I could, but the news would travel like wildfire, it would bring disgrace over my family, his family, and it would kill my mother."

"She's not the one being forced to marry." I replied curtly.

"That's true…but our family is in deep debt. The only way to pay it off is to marry me off to the Hockley family."

"So run away."

"It's not that simple. I would love to run away…but it just can't be done."

"Why?" I bet I sounded like some sort of criminal investigator.

"Well…"

_Rose's POV_

I was dumbfounded. Someone had never approached me in this way. I had absolutely no damn answer. He had a point, it wasn't a bad idea, but what could I say? He looked at me with a stupid, silly. I-told-you-so-smirk plastered on his face.

"Admit it. It's a good idea!"

I could feel my face burning up and turning tomato-red as I stuttered, "Well, yes, but how can it be done? There's nowhere to go. I'm on a ship."

"Easy. Pack up a bag, have it ready when Titanic docks. Grab it and leave as fast as you can before they can find you. Make sure you take some money. Leave a note if you want."

"You seem to have done this before."

"Yup. I've had my fair share of terrible homes. You just need to plan your escape perfectly, with even better execution, and an extra change of underwear wouldn't hurt either…really."

"That's outrageous!"

"That it is, my friend." He leaned in a little and stared into my green eyes with his lightning blue ones. "But that doesn't mean it's not possible…"

I smiled. I liked him more and more by the second. Maybe even…no. No freaking way…

* * *

_**One more chapter update! Yay! One sad thing, though. I'm running out of inspiration. Feel free to suggest any ideas for the story or songs or stories or whatever for inspiration. Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and lazy, and nothing would inspire my stupid brain. Anyway, here's Chapter 5!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you own Titanic? That's so cool, neither do I.**_

* * *

_Rose's POV_

"Well, I really must be going now. Think about it." Jack stood up and made the action of tipping his hat. "I wish I had a hat," He chuckled.

"Yes...well, nice seeing you again, Jack… and… thank you."

"No problem. I'm filled up with ideas, actually, but I don't have anything to do with them. So I write them down so I have more room in my head for new ones. It's good that one of them might come to good use."

"I think it will."

"That's good. Anyway, bye now!" His cheery voice penetrated the gray cloud of thoughts that hovered over me. Jack sauntered out of the banquet hall, smile on his lips. Now I know what they mean when they say that happiness is contagious.

When he was out of view, I silently got up off the chair, pondering the events of moments ago. It was unbelievable. Impossible. But the way he said it, it seemed like a good idea. My thoughts drifted to Jack as I crept back to my cabin. He was more attractive than Cal, all in respects of personality, looks, and everything else. I must have been incredibly lucky to have had met him. Hmm. I _will_ take his advice and I _will_ pack extra underwear. Suddenly, my mind went blank when I saw someone watching me. I should have probably stopped to hide behind a curtain like the frightened little rich-girl I was. But in hopes that it was Jack, I only walked faster.

To my dismay, it was only a small girl standing in front of the public restrooms. She shouldn't be wandering around here, she could get lost. When I got closer, words forming on my tongue, I could make out that she had a very grumpy expression on her face that should be smiling and laughing, like most little girls. It surprisingly reminded me of my mother…

_Jack's POV_

I tried so hard. And I succeeded. When I was talking to Rose, half of me wanted to scream and cry and shout; the other half of me wanted to grin uncontrollably. I actually managed to stay calm and collected. I was so frustrated that I had screwed up the day before… yet so ecstatic to have met Rose again. I snuck back to steerage, successfully avoiding any ship crew people. Tommy was waiting for me, looking very annoyed as he tapped his foot.

"Where have you _been_?" he practically shouted.

"Sorry… I was talking to someone."

"Who? Nobody's even up at this hour!" he was getting impatient.

"Just…that woman I met the other day. Her name is Rose."

"The one you _rescued_?'" (putting extra emphasis and sarcasm into 'rescued')

"Yeah. She's really…" I dumbly scratched my head as I tried to put my scrambled feelings into words.

"Don't get too attached to her. We ALL know how easy it is for you to accidentally spill beans. God knows why Boss picked you for the job."

"Well he did pick me. Get over it." We were pretty much best friends, but we still got annoyed at each other a lot. I mean, A LOT. Tommy and I met years ago, in a game of poker. We had been inseparable ever since.

"Not after what happened with Fabri. That can't happen again." He choked out the last painful syllable. "Never mind. The meeting's starting."

* * *

_**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I just watched the new episode "Backstage Rush." Oh, how I love BTR… They were cute and funny and great singers and HOT as always! I bet you guys think I'm crazy…oh well, that's just too bad for you! No hate allowed! (; Sorry this is so short, I ran out of ideas and I have to go to bed now anyways. Review please?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's my new chapter! It's really short, sorry! But I didn't feel like writing anything after this part.**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothin'..._**

* * *

_Rose's POV_

I wondered why a small girl would be here. Words were making their way out of my mouth when she interrupted me.

"Hello, child, what are-"

"You just stay away from him!" She spoke as if the words were venom.

"Excuse me?" I was really getting confused.

"You have ears!" I pondered where she had learned to speak so rudely.

"Well-"

"Then you can hear me. Stay away from Jacky!"

"Whatever do you mean?" I inquired, as I knelt down to her height.

"He's my best friend on this ship, and you can't have him! He always likes ladies better than me." She had true hate in her eyes. Overpowering that, though, was sadness.

"Can't we share him? He's kinda my friend, too."

The little girl gave a great huff and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What is your name?" I tried to stay as quiet and polite as possible so no one would wake up to an unpleasant temper tantrum. I know how children act. I'm not stupid. They're cute and all, but they just HAVE to get what they want. It can get annoying.

"Cora Cartmell."

"How old are you?" I could tell the questions were irritating her.

"Six."

"So why can't Jack have lady friends?"

"Because." She rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He goes and talks to them and he doesn't pay attention to me."

"Well can't you make new friends? Or let him have his friends?"

"NO!" She screamed so suddenly and loudly, I jumped up.

"Fine then. Sorry if you don't like me, but Jack is also my only friend on this stupid ship." My eyes were beginning to moisten.

"Oh." She stopped, and the hate and anger and sadness in her expression instantly changed to forgiveness and consolation. "I didn't know that. And you said a bad word."

I smiled a little. "Sorry about that. So…do you still hate me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Not really. Maybe a little, but we can share Jacky if you really want to."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Mmkay."

"Bye, Cora," I waved my hand and proceeded to retreat down the corridor.

"Wait, lady!" A small voice prompted me to turn back.

"Something wrong, Miss Cartmell?"

"What's your name?"

"Rose DeWitt Bukater."

"That's really long." Cora put a finger to her chin in deep thought. "I'll call you Rosie."

I smiled widely. "Okay, then."

"Oh yeah, and don't call me Miss Cartmell. That's what people used to call my mommy."

"Okay…Cora." I laughed.

"Bye, then." She grinned and ran back to a doorway near those restrooms.

"See you, Cora…"

* * *

_**AAAAAUUUGHHH! It's too short. Whatever. I updated my profile! I put this really sweet thing about friends that you should read. I love it! So ya, I should probably get to bed. It's Sunday night and past ten and I have stupid school tomorrow...YAWN. Anywho…care to click the REVIEW button?**_

_**PS: before I added this little Authors Note PS thing, there were exactly 500 words in this chapter, I think. That's so random and stupid that I noticed. Whatever, till next time! (:**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am so sorry for the delayed update! I have been on vacation in North Carolina, and I don't get a lot of time to write. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I get bored writing long things. So I stopped halfway and I'll continue it in the next chapter, hopefully put up by next week. So this chapter is mostly flashback,which are the italicized parts. I'll also put one of those line-break-page thingies at the beginning and end of every flashback.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Titanic, There would've been zombies...**_

* * *

_Jack's POV_

"_Not after what happened with Fabri. That can't happen again."_

My head spun in circles so fast I couldn't fathom the distance between my head and the floor. As I crashed down onto the cold, clammy tiles, I slipped into a horrific daydream…

* * *

_The sky was dark. I crept past the alleyway, cautious, angry, and absolutely terrified. I heard a soft rustle, and my hand immediately reached for the hilt of my FN 1910 blowback pistol. My most prized possession, imported from Belgium. Although I didn't know it, I was about to learn how much damage it could really do. _

_An abandoned warehouse loomed in the distance. I spied several armed guards standing their vigil over the entrance. I gingerly approached them, and at that they directed the points of their shotguns to my head. My left hand quickly raised, I curled it into a fist and thumped it once against my chest, then behind my back with a bow. The sentries, seeing me now as one of them, lowered their firearms and let me pass. _

_As I entered, the smell of blood, sweat, gunpowder, and crap filled my nose. I had learned to get used to it, but sometimes I just felt like vomiting. I quietly neared the grimy prison cells, which were holding several hostages, gagged and bound with ropes. I never wanted to admit it, but I had grown quite skillful at the art of kidnapping. Tiptoeing up to someone, knocking them out with chloroform, then into the trunk they went. _

_I took my position at cell number thirteen, which I was supposed to guard and keep the prisoners "comfortable." You know, getting them bread and water twice a day, bringing them the bucket for them to deposit their bodily wastes. Also pointing a weapon to their chests whenever they complained. I know Boss told me to direct it to their heads, but I just can't. I have a little heart left, you know?_

_So I stood there. And stood there. And stood some more. A couple hostages needed the bucket, and I gave them their four-hourly glass of water and slice of coarse bread. After a few hours of boring, a man was brought in, held by both arms by the rough guards I had seen earlier. He was kicking and screaming things like, "Let a-me GO!" and "What is a-going on?" My heart stopped at the familiar voice. Fabrizio._

_I looked at him. He looked at me. I stood frozen. He took one look at the weapon in my hand and spat in my direction, holding his head up high and looking away. I couldn't believe it. Questions were overwhelming me. What is my best friend thinking? How did he get caught? How will he react when he sees Tommy? Where is Tommy? I silently watched and mouthed, "I'm sorry."_

_He didn't look back._

_One of the guards held him down on his knees, while Boss came forward, laughing maniacally. I always thought that there was something wrong with Boss._

"_So, Fabrizio… how have you been? I hear your wife is doing well?"_

_Fabri was married. How could I not know?_

"_And I see you look much better than the last time I got you!"_

_My friend remained silent._

"_You see, men…" He paused to look at all the prisoners and guards. "I captured Fabrizio here two years ago. I was just on a random rampage. But he got away. So now I am going to finish what I started…"_

* * *

_**Yay! One more chapter! Review please? **_

_**Here's the sad thing. When I'm here in NC, I'm missing all my episodes of Iron Chef America and Restaurant Impossible and Big Time Rush. NOOOOOOOOO! I'm sad about that. But I'm happy that I've started a new story about Big Time Rush. I'll give you a hint about when it's gonna be published…**_

_**PARTY PEOPLE, WOO HOO!**_

_**If you're a Rusher like me, you'll hopefully know what that means. If you're not, well then TOO BAD!**_

_**I'll give another hint in my next story update. Happy reading! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Enjoy this chapter…I am SO sorry that it's so super-dee-duper freaking shorty-short… :(**_

_**Disclaimer: Owning Titanic would be, like, so cool. Don't you agree?**_

* * *

_Jack's POV…Still in Flashback_

"_You see, men…" He paused to look at all the prisoners and guards. "I captured Fabrizio here two years ago. I was just on a random rampage. But he got away. So now I am going to finish what I started…"_

_All I could do was stare unbelievingly. I wiped my sweaty palms on my black trousers, then reached up to pinch the bridge of my nose. This couldn't be real. Please, Lord. Please save Fabri. Please. The worst part was that I couldn't do anything. Last person who defied Boss…well, no one knows what happened to him. He was dragged into the 'back room', kicking and screaming, and then-silence._

"_Number Four, will you please do the honors?" I gaped in horror and froze. "Number Four? Please come to the podium." I couldn't. I just couldn't pull the trigger. _

_Fabrizio was handcuffed to a metal beam protruding from the filthy floor. He was glaring at me, as if he already knew I was Number Four, as if he already knew that I was too cowardly to stand up to the creeper in the trench coat, as if he was trying to set my head on fire. He would if he could. _

"_Dawson? Today, please." I didn't know what to do. My best bet was to walk slow and come up with something quick. Stumbling to the center of the room, I lifted my pistol. My hand was shaking so violently that I was afraid I would drop my weapon into the puddle of grime at my feet. And everyone was watching. Even Tommy. I hadn't noticed him before, standing in front with a horrified expression. I could feel the salty tears filling my eyes, blurring my vision. I shut my eyes as tight as I could, and stifling a sob, pulled back the reloading lever. As I listened to the murderous 'click', I was struck with an idea. I had one shot. I had to make it count._

_I was hyperventilating now. Sweat was pouring down my face. Somehow I managed to hold the gun steady, and place pressure on the trigger…_

* * *

_**Haha! Cliffy for you! I have almost finished the next chapter and it will be posted soon. I am so lazy. I just don't feel like doing more work. I also like to annoy you guys with suspense. This chapter was awesome and disappointing at the same time. Awesome because, I don't know, it just IS. And disappointing because it's so short and there's a killer cliffhanger ending… BWAHAHAHA! **_

_**Anyway, here's some information that you need to know…**_

_**-Big Time Rush is AWESOME.**_

_**-I don't know why I had to write that.**_

_**-I will be posting my new story about BTR on June 25.**_

_**-That is in honor of the official release of their new single, "Windows Down."**_

_**So if you really don't care about this information, then pass it on to a fellow Rusher! Please? You will? Yay!**_

_**So do the 3 R's…Read, Review, and Recommend! Happy days… :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**New chapter! Sorry I haven't updated my Harry Potter Story in a long time…my bad! Enjoy…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Titanic? Keep dreaming, darlings…**_

* * *

_Jack's POV…Still in Flashback Mode_

_Just do it…Just do it…do it…do it…_

_My mind was telling me to just pull the trigger, and take a risk. I have to. For Fabrizio._

_I squeezed my eyes shut one last time and took a deep breath. My fingers fumbled for a second, then found their place…BOOM. Just as I let loose the bullet, I heard Tommy scream his lungs out, "Jack, NO! HOW COULD YOU?" A valid question. How could I have just done that? But then I heard the ear-splitting sound of metal-to-metal. I smiled and imagined Boss's reaction. _

"_RUN, FABRI! RUN!" I threw my pistol aside and kept shouting. "RUN!" My plan had worked. The handcuffs had shattered, leaving my best friend shocked and very, very happy. He didn't need telling twice. Sprinting toward the back exit of the horrendous place, Fabrizio looked over his shoulder and grinned at me. I smiled back, and he kept running._

_But I had failed to notice the other events occurring around me. Boss had picked up my gun from the floor and had begun chasing after Fabrizio, along with several other guards. Number Eight had Tommy pinned down, and before I knew it I was on my knees, my arms painfully twisted to where they shouldn't. In his weakened state, Fabri was greatly slowed down. Almost inevitably, the guards caught up to and tackled him to the ground. He was still kicking, screaming, and fighting for his liberation, which I feared would not come._

"_So, you thought you'd get away again, did you? Well, you thought wrong. Maybe your little friend here was going to save you? Hmm?"_

"_I would a-rather him kill me than to be put to death by the likes of a-you." I looked up, even though my shoulder was on fire._

"_Well, then. I guess then we'll just have to humor you and have him watch while I shoot you in the head." Fabri looked down with a murderous look on his face. Boss, on the other hand, looked like the happiest child on Earth._

"_You see, this is Jack's most prized possession. A pistol imported from Belgium." He fingered it and paced back and forth. "It's actually quite pitiful. But it is his weapon. And I am going to use it to kill you."_

"_So I'll do it now." My eyes grew wide and everything seemed to be moving at half its normal speed._

"_NO!" BOOM. That's when I collapsed into a sobbing heap. The last thing I remembered was seeing a scream…frozen on his face…_

* * *

"Jack? Jack? Jack!"

As I open my eyes, I'm slowly taken back to reality. I am not in an abandoned warehouse, I am on the Titanic. I am alive. My arms aren't pretzels. Apparently, I had not mopped the floor with my face as I had thought. Fabri is…still dead. That part didn't calm me down much.

"Earth to Jacqueline! Hello?" Tommy waved his hand in front of my face, irritated.

"I told you, never call me that. Ever."

"Well, it certainly woke you up!"

"What happened?" I'm confused as to what had happened in the real world, since I had temporarily been a resident of dream-no, nightmare, land.

"You've been out for about thirty seconds, just standing there with a blank expression." Thirty seconds? It had seemed like hours. "Now you tell me. What the hell happened to you?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, I…I was just remembering the night when Fabri was…ki-"

"Oh. Okay." I could see tears glistening in his chocolate brown eyes.

"So, the meeting?" I hurriedly tried to change the subject, looking at my feet.

"Right. The…the meeting…" There's a faraway look in his eyes, and he turns around and quickly enters the steerage room.

Looking around one last time, I follow Tommy and lock the door behind me.

But I swear on my grandfather's grave that- just before I shut the door- I glimpsed a shadowy figure…watching us…from the end of the corridor…

* * *

_**Yay! The flashback is over! I spent, like three weeks trying to get that scene absolutely PERFECT in my head. It's still a bit…wonky. Just so you know, Rose's part of the story will be continued next chapter. So yup…stay beautiful, fellers! (Does that make any sense? Haha, I thought not…)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay, here's the long-awaited CHAPTER TEN! Sorry for the wait, I spent a lot more time on this one. Probably because I added in a hottie…haha at least I think he's hot. Try and guess? It's a little more detailed than previous chapters, and a teensy bit longer, I think. So…enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Titanic. Crazy thought, huh?_**

* * *

_Rose POV_

I quietly tiptoed up the stairs and into my cabin. I half-expected Cal to come out from behind a curtain and strangle me, or something of the sort. Instead, I was greeted by the pleasant voice of Helga, our maid.

"Where have you been?"

I jumped at the sound but turned to face her, determination set on my face.

"Out." I replied coldly. Not that I didn't like her, she's pretty much my sister. I just… didn't want any details to accidentally fly out of my mouth like hungry crows.

She brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes. "It's very early, Miss Bukater. Are you sure everything's all right?" she asked, concerned.

"Everything is perfectly fine." I hurriedly swept past her, not caring at all if she was suspicious. I was too star-struck to mind?

* * *

I flopped down on my bed, completely oblivious to the world around me. There was something about that Jack that was captivating. Electric. Hypnotic. Magnetic. I've tried to fight it, believe me. I stared up at the ceiling, wondering what it would be like to see Cal throwing a temper tantrum, as in the reaction I would get from him when he saw that I was gone without a trace.

I sat up, at the sound of footsteps tap-tap-tapping up to the door. Panicking, I lifted the covers and got under them, and closed my eyes tightly, as if trying to shut out everything, to protect myself.

The door creaked. "Rose, dear, are you awake?" I heard the cold hard voice and knew instantly that it was Cal. Some nerve he had to call me 'dear.'

I decided to humor him and lay completely still.

"Rose, wake up. It's nearly time for morning tea." Morning tea, noon tea, evening tea. I would appreciate some lemonade.

I opened my eyes open a crack and rolled over, yawning. I was obviously awake, but I guess Cal was feeling a little less like an arse today, because I heard his shiny leather shoes delicately thumping away, before fading to silence.

_Jack POV_

"All right, gentlemen. We all know that Dawson screwed up, so now we have to right his wrongs." I inwardly grimaced. News traveled faster than the plague around here.

"The original plan was, as you all know, to kidnap the target, keep her in a secluded closet on A deck, and go on from there. But, since we have been sidetracked, we must get back on schedule." James, our 'program director,' if you may, was going through an elaborate scheme to fix my mistakes. He spared me a glance, looking very pissed off. He motioned toward a crude drawing on the wall.

Pretty much the only voice of authority, James stood at 6'2" and knew how to manipulate people. His medium-length brown hair flopped around carelessly as he went through his plan. "The target, Azaelia Hawthorne, as you all know, is still safely hostage. We cannot risk anymore mistakes-" he glared at me through his flaming hazel eyes. "-and we must acquire our second target, the illustrious Mr. Joseph Hockley." My heart skipped a beat. Hockley? "He will be brought to this room and this room only and exactly." His gaze wandered across the room, landing on one of the nine or ten people in the room. "Alexander, you take care of this one."

Kenneth Alexander was one of the rookies. He wiped his sweaty brow and nodded, looking paler than usual. "Yessir."

"Don't call me 'sir', Kenneth." James spoke softly. He was always a little lenient for the new guys. The nearly trembling young man simply nodded and faced the floor. You could tell he was intimidated by all of us, toughened by ridiculous events and far from innocent.

"The rest of you have orders from Boss to lay low and, for God's sake, don't get drunk." He added a little jokingly. Several quiet chuckles could be heard in the tiny room.

As we all filed out into the hall, I couldn't help but think that I have to tell Rose about this; the name 'Hockley' being mentioned in a meeting couldn't be good. I know it wasn't the man she was supposed to marry, but that name…it has to be something…

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. I don't really see the point in this chapter, nothing exciting happens. Blah. Anyway, didja guess the hottie? I got the idea to put James from BTR in the story. He. Is. Gorgeous. XD yeah…_**

**_So I have a contest for you. I quoted a song in this chapter. Not really my favorite song, but it's good. You may have heard it. Guess the name of the song and the artist/singer. Get it right and win a shoutout in the next chapter. The next chapter could be dedicated to YOU! Also, I will review your stories! Contest will be closed when someone guesses it right. Good luck! :)_**

**_Okay, Read, Review, and Reccomend! And participate in the contest too…_**

**_Quote of the day: "Life is too short to be organized." –Kendall Schmidt_**

**_PEACE AND LOVE AND ELEVATE!_**

**_xoxoWonder_**


End file.
